Theif: A Skyrim Fanfic
by Corann.O.Phionex
Summary: Chris is a thief of great skill- all thanks to a special power he has- but when the bounty on his head attracts the attention of the Thalmor and Dragonborn, it will take more than just luck and skill to get him out of the sticky situation.


Thief By: C.O.P

**"Look, look at me,**

**For here I sill be.**

**Though I'm beat,**

**And broken down,**

**I still rise."**

-C.O.P

Chapter 1: A Bad Beginning

Chris could smell the freedom. The cape, on his stolen nightingale armor, fluttered behind him as he ran towards the border of Cyrodiil. His heart fluttered as he thought of his home in Layawiin. He was close to his stash of septims which he had spent years building up. He had a bounty on his head thanks to it but once he crossed the border he was free. Chris chuckled to himself at the thought. He'd cheated death so many times and escaped from all the jails in Skyrim at least once, and had gotten away with so many thefts, he was surprised his luck hadn't run out yet.

Chris skidded to a stop as he realized he had run past his hidden stash. He backed up and walked of his path a little to and old stump. He couldn't help but grin under his mask as he knelt down. And reach under the stump's tangled mess of roots for the large satchel of septims and jewelry he had hidden inside. Chris's grin quickly faded away when he didn't find the bag. He reached his arm in further to search for the satchel and pulled it out when he didn't find it. Chris let out a string of curse until he heard a twig snap. Chris shot up and drew his sword. "Come out now! I know you're there!" Chris yelled out, his voice vicious, his lips curling into a snarl.

A tower of muscle walked out from behind a tree. Chris silently gulped. The man wore heavily reinforced dragon bone armor. '_Dammit_' Chris thought to himself as he looked at the towering man. The man chuckled. "So you're the thief that has been causing so much trouble?" The man's deep voice vibrated in Chris's chest, he spoke as if he couldn't believe it, "You don't look a day over thirteen!"

"I'm actually sixteen." Chris growled, holding his sword out in front of him. The man had a giant Dragon bone claymore to go with his armor. That's when it hit. It hit Chris like a punch to his face. He was face to face with the dragon born. The man stepped forward and Chris pointed his sword at the man. "Don't come any closer!" Chris yelled, "Keep the coin! J-Just let me go! I won't cause any more trouble! I promise!" Chris cursed himself for stuttering and sounding so weak. The Dragon born just chuckled.

"How 'bout I take the gold and turn you head in for the bounty?" He grinned. He pulled his sword off his back.

"Fuck you!" Chris yelled, then he disappeared before the Dragonborn's eyes.

Chris let out a relieved sigh as he ran through the woods, invisible to everyone. Well not completely invisible. Small ripples could be seen, as he ran past everything, to someone with a keen eye. Chris was glad to be born with this strange gift, he just wished he knew where it came from. Suddenly an arm flung out from behind a tree, hitting Chris in the throat. Chris Flung up in the air, losing his disguise, and landed down on his back, getting the air knocked out of him. Chris couldn't help but cry out in pain. His back had landed on a root and the pain was excruciating. Chris felt a heavy boot hold him down as he went to roll onto his side. He looked up to see the Dragon born standing above him with one boot on Chris's chest and the point of his sword aiming at Chris's throat. The Dragon born paused to chuckle, giving Chris enough time to shove his boot off and roll away. As the Dragon born struggled to gain back his balance, Chris crawled away then stood up to run. As he ran away, Chris could hear the Dragonborn's angry yell in the distance. "I will get you boy! There is no where for you to hide!" The Dragon born roared. That's when Chris heard his first shout. Three word. _Fus Ro Dah_. Chris could here twigs snap and branches shake as the shout rushed towards him, but by the time it reached, him the shout had weakened and only caused Chris to stumble a little.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. _That was to close_, he thought. But at least he was in the clear now, for a while at least. His trip home would half to wait till he could shake The Dragon born off his trail. Chris pulled a folded up map out of the small satchel on his belt and unfolded it. He looked at a cave which was circled in red. He could lay low there, for a while. Chris looked at the name but didn't bother in reading it. It didn't matter right now. He just needed a place to hide. The cave was only a few days away. Chris would be there in three days. Hopefully those three day would be uneventful.

Chris pause to change into some different armor. It was old, leather, imperial armor that had leggings instead of a skirt. Once he was changed and had filled himself with some of his ration, Chris began his jog to the cave.

Chapter 2: The Cave

Chris let out a sigh of relief as he saw the cave entrance. The entrance looked like it used to have a door in it long ago and was just the right shape and size for a door. It had taken days of running and dodging bounty hunters to reach this place. Chris needed a good washing up and some rest. When Chris walked through the cave entrance he noticed a funny smell. He just shrugged and decided to ignore it, he was just too tired. Chris found stairs carved into the floor, curving and leading down. Chris walked down them and found that they led to a wide, open room. A forge had been crushed by fallen rocks along with the remains of dummies and targets. On the other side of the room as a small pond fed by a small trickle that came through a pile of fallen rock. Whatever this place was, Chris was sure that it was definitely an amazing place before it all collapsed.

Chris knelt down by the pond. He took of his belt with his sword and set it down at his side. He splashed water onto his face and his dirt red hair. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a relieved sigh. The water was so cool and felt so good as it washed all the dirt and sweat away. Chris cupped water in his hands and slowly sipped it out. His throat still hurt from where the Dragon born had hit him, along with his back. Chris washed off his pale arms then completely dumped his head in the water. He sat there for a second, his honey gold eyes closed, relishing the feeling of the water gently kissing his face. He pulled his head out then shook most of the water out of his hair. Finally, he could rest. Or at least he thought.

A hand suddenly grabbed the back, collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Chris reach for his sword. His finger tip barely touched it as he was lifted off the ground. "Let go of me now!" Chris yelled as he fought to get free. Chris was turned around to find himself face to face with a Dark elf, taller than him, and bigger, much bigger. Chris grabbed the grey arm that held him, with both hands, to keep the armor from rubbing up against his bruised neck. "I said let go of me now!" Chris yelled, his voice a growl.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here unwelcome, and making demands." The old elf growled. His hair was grey and he wore loose, black and red robes with a loose hood.

"Who the hell are you!?" Chris spat back.

The elf crinkled his nose and brought Chris closer for a quick sniff, before throwing him back, but still keeping a tight grip on the collar of Chris's armor and holding Chris a few feet off the ground. "You smell like wet dog!" The elf exclaimed, then a grin creeped onto the old elf's face and his eyes narrowed a little. "You're that little thief who got kicked out of the companions, aren't you?" The old elf chuckled.

"I'm not little and I didn't get kicked out! I left!" Chris growled.

"Oh sure. You're that ungrateful orphan they took in because your parents left you to wander the street. I don't blame them though, I wouldn't want a runt for a son either." The elf laughed.

Chris's rage filled at the mention of his parents. He quickly brought his legs up and kicked the old elf right in the mid-section. The elf immediately let go of Chis, who flew back from the momentum of the kicked. As Chris's back hit the wall he let out a yelp of pain. He struggled to push himself up and Leaned against the wall. It was harder to breath now and he was panting. "My, my parent's d-didn't leave me! They died! "Chris growled. He pushed himself off the wall and charged at the old elf. The elf grabbed Chris by the waist and flung him over back down at the floor. The pain was too much, now, for Chris to move. He groaned in pain, closed his eyes, and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"I could kill you easily," The elf growled," Just give me a reason to, it doesn't even have to be good."

"W-who the hell are you?" Chris growled, barely able to talk.

"I am Vladimire. Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you." The elf growled.

"I-I don't know. I c-could help you." Chris struggled to speak, "I-I can pay you. J-just help me get my money back. We'll split it fifty-fifty. That m-means you get f-fifteen hu-hundred thousand"

Vladimire's eyes widened. "How did you stumble upon that mush money runt?" Vladimire growled.

"I-I've been saving it up, f-for years. "Chris stuttered. It got harder and harder to breathe. "P-please. I-I c-c-can't b-breathe."

The old elf suddenly became worried. "Don't go dying on me! You owe me fifteen-hundred-thousand septims!" The elf couldn't help but smile as he said the number.

"I-I c-can't." Chris repeated, now wheezing as he tried to breathe. A deep black began to creep into his mind.

"Stay awake! I'll be right back." The elf instructed.

"I-I... Can't." But it was too late. The elf had already hurried away and the monstrous black consumed Chris's mind as he passed out from the pain.

Chapter 3: Dead Past

Chris smiled as the carriage bounced up and down on the road. "Look at all the snow mommy!" Chris exclaimed as he watched a little snow fox run off the trail as they passed. His parents had decided to take their trading business to Skyrim due to profits and such. But Chris didn't care he was five and going to a new place. Chris stood up on the bench and looked out into the woods.

Chris could hear his mother say something but he didn't care. He was busy watching a shadow of a man sneak through the woods. "Mommy look! There's somebody in the woods!" Chris exclaimed, pointing into the woods. But when Chris turned around his mother had an arrow protruding through her head. He was standing on the road watching their carriage burn. Chris began to run. That's when the angry shouts began.

"This is all you fault! You stupid boy!" They were all the angry yells and insults of his father, "You stupid runt! You weren't even supposed to be born! Your fault! All your fault! You're a cursed child! You should be dead! It was all your fault!" Chris put his small hands to his ear and continued to run, tears streaming from his eyes. The angry accusations and insults began to stack on top of each other. Chris watched his father get drunk and search for his son to abuse. Chris watched as he killed his father. As he ran Chris watched as he stole, as he ruined people's lives as he robbed them blind. Chris watched as he disappeared and lost himself as he became nothing more than a lie. All just to get by and live till he raised enough to leave this damned place and find a new home, somewhere away from war.

Chris couldn't help but focus on the memory of his father's death. Chris watched as he dug the blade into his father. He watched as he twisted the blade deeper and deeper. He watched the blood spread across the floor. That wouldn't be the last time Chris would see blood pool up under a body that way.

"They're coming at us from all sides!" Someone shouted. Chris didn't have time to pay attention to who. He was too busy fighting off the Storm cloak in front of him. Chris pushed the Storm cloak off and finished him with a thrust to the stomach. Chris heard foot steps behind him and quickly pulled out his sword from the Storm cloak's stomach. As he spun around, his sword cut through another Storm cloak that was attempting to come at him from behind.

"Chris! Behind you!" Chris could hear someone shout. He pulled out a dagger and threw it into the forehead of a Storm cloak that was charging at him. "Nice hit!" Chris heard then felt some one push themselves against his back he looked to see his friend Ehrich, behind him. Ehrich was a strong nord, same age as Chris.

"Thanks, now shut up and watch my back. There coming from everywhere!" Chris instructed. Once teamed up, Chris and Ehrich cut through the bandits like a farmer reaps wheat. Once all the Storm cloaks were either dead or gone, Chris and Ehrich fell to the ground. "Danm." Chris huffed.

"Yeah, that definitely sucked. I'm heading home after this. I'm going to kiss my girl and finally meet my baby boy. "Ehrich replied.

"Well, I'll have to visit, eh? I could teach your kid a few tricks with the slight of hand." Chris laughed. Chris pushed himself up onto his feet. He reached a hand out to Ehrich, "Let's get outta here." Chris said. Ehrich looked up at Chris and smiled. Ehrich grabbed Chris's hand and Chris pulled him up.

"Chris!" Ehrich shouted out, his voice full of worry. He spun Chris around So that he was in front of Chris. Chris tripped and fell. Chris propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at Ehrich. An arrow had flown straight through Ehrich's chest. Ehrich just smiled at Chris, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "Home." was all Ehrich said before he fell on top of Chris. Chris froze, he couldn't do anything as reality set in. Finally his rage kicked in it boiled up inside of Chris. Chris pushed Ehrich's body off of him. He looked to see an archer grinning on top of the lookout post in the bandit camp.

"Swarm him!" The archer yelled. Chris looked over at the bandit camp gate. As it re-opened. Chris pulled out his sword and picked up Ehrich's shield. The Storm cloak's let out a fierce roar that landed on deaf ears, as the surged forward. There had to be at least thirty of them, but that didn't matter to Chris. Chris let out a battle cry of his own and charged into the bandits, wishing for death.

By nightfall, Chris stood covered in blood, still alive, still breathing. Death had not taken him in the fight. '_Damn the Legion, damn the Storm cloaks, damn the High elves, damn every last breathing thing with the urge to fight.' _Chris thought. He Walked over to Ehrich's body and held it in his arm. It was cold and lifeless. "Time to go home." Chris Whispered to the body, then began to walk away, dead inside.

Chapter 4: Plans

Chris woke up on and uncomfortable, worn bed. He sat up and looked around. Where was he was he still in the cave? Where was the dark elf? Chris swung his feet of the bed and onto the ground, ignoring the pain in his back. Chris got up and stretched his arms. His shirt was gone and a long piece of gauze was wrapped around his stomach. The bandage only covered half of the long scare that stretched across his whole stomach. Chris walked through the cave, trying to find his clothes. He found them, folded up neatly, laying on top of a dresser in a room next to the one he woke up in. Chris grabbed them and hung them on his arms. Chris silently snuck out of the cave. He wasn't going to share his money with some filthy, old elf.

Chris tried to run once he was a good distance away from the cave but it hurt too much. Chris had to walk. It was definitely not the most efficient way to get away, but it was the easiest way to go without hurting himself too much. Chris fallowed an old trail he'd found.

He hid in the trees, just beside the trail and moved as swiftly as he could without having to deal with too much pain. Eventually the trail led to a road. Chris fallowed the road and found himself in Falkreath. Chris let out a sigh. The one place in Skyrim where he was not wanted for a crime. Chris strolled into the town. He Walked into Dead Man's Drink. "Welcome back Chris." Valga, the owner greeted Chris reluctantly when he walked in. "The Jarl of solitude still after you?"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't know why, I don't even have her sapphire anymore." Chris replied.

"You need a room?" She reluctantly asked.

"Yes please, and a drink to, maybe a bite to eat." Chris smiled. He sat down at a table in the corner by the door. It didn't take to long for Chris to get a drink and some warm food.

As Chris ate his food, some rowdy imperial soldiers Burst through the inn door way. Chris kept his head down and tried his best to ignore them. But of course they couldn't ignore him. "Hey, you! Young lad!" Chris ignored the rough, drunken voice. "Hey!" The voice got loud and angry. It was accompanied by a fist slamming down on the table. Chris looked up with a sarcastic tired look. This was not appreciated by the general that stood before him. The man grabbed Chris's shirt collar and pulled Chris close to his face. The general's lip curled in disgust and shoved Chris back into his comrades, two other soldiers. "You smell like dog!" He yelled.

"Rot in oblivion. "Chris growled. This earned Chris a strong punch to the jaw. Chris spat the blood in his mouth onto the general's boot then hit him with a sharp uppercut to the jaw. Immediately, the other soldiers grabbed Chris by the arms and pulled him back.

"You stupid boy!" The general yelled as he rubbed his chin. He hit Chris so hard in the stomach that the two soldiers holding him let go as they stumbled back. Chris took the chance and quickly recovered. He threw his fist at the general's mouth. It didn't take long for the other two soldiers to tackle Chris to the ground. They pinned Chris to the ground with much trouble as he thrashed to get free. The general walked up, a snarl on his lips. "First we're ganna beat you, second, we'll throw ya' in jail, third, we'll break you, _then_ we'll put you on the front lines." Then general chuckled. As he went to go swing his boot into Chris's face, he was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Can't you see, general, you cannot break what is already broken." A male high elf walked around the general and looked down at Chris, "At least a simpleton like you couldn't." The high elf added. "Release him." The elf ordered. The two soldiers let go of Chris immediately. The elf extended a hand to help Chris up. Chris curled his lip in disgust. He pushed himself up. "I see." The elf whispered to himself, amused, as Chris dusted himself off. He Looked at Chris with a pleased smile. "You've gained quite a reputation in all the other holds Chameleon, but please tell me, why do you leave this place alone?" The elf asked cockily.

Chris had to give a little smirk as the elf used his nickname and chuckled. "Everyone needs a safe place." Chris replied.

The elf reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll of paper. Chris's heart jumped. He didn't need a brain to know that it was a warrant. "Do you know what this is, little imperial? "The elf asked as Chris curled his lips into a snarl, "its warrant, "The elf paused as he smiled. He laughed as if he couldn't hide his glee, "A warrant for a shifter... A warrant for you."

Chapter 5: Torture

Chris felt his body freeze with fear. He hid the fear behind a defiant face. The elf had to be joking. Chris had been careful each time he had transformed, and he never transformed even remotely near town. "To bad I'm not a werewolf, then it would have been your lucky day." Chris said slyly.

"Oh but it is my lucky day. But first you want to know where my proof is, don't you?" The high elf shot back. "Well, let us see if we can lure the beast out." The elf teased.

"Bad day for you then." Chris grinned, "You had your chance at catching Skyrim's greatest thief, and fail." Chris replied. He stepped forward, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be, things to steal, you know, the usual." Chris stepped forward. The elf put his arm out in front of Chris.

"You might not like what you find if you go out there." The elf smiled.

"I can handle myself." Chris growled. He pushed the elf's arm out of the way and walked out of the door.

"Hello little thief." A deep, Nordic voice chuckled.

"Fuck." Chris whispered to himself as he recognized the voice. "Why in all of Tamriel, did the gods choose you to be dragon born?" Chris joked as he grinned up at the dragon born. "You're all bronze and no brains! What in oblivion were the gods thinking?" Chris teased.

"You won't be saying that when I rip your body to pieces just as Ulfric did to the old High king." the dragon born growled angrily.

"A bit of a hot head too!" Chris laughed," How did the greybeards ever deal with you?" Chris took a step forward and began to walk away. He heard the dragon born growl then take in a breath. 'Shit.' Chris thought to himself and began to run. As he ran he let out a string of curses for the filthy high elf at the inn and the jerk hole dragon born. Then Chris heard it, the same shout from when he first met the dragon born. A large gust of wind rushed toward Chris. It picked him up and flung him into the air. Chris fell down onto his chest in the middle of the stone road. He let out a groan of pain and tried to push himself up. Chris got only two inches of the ground when a heavy boot slammed him back down.

"Did you know that there is a bigger bounty for bringing you to castle Dour alive?" The dragon born chuckled.

"Rot in oblivion, skeever ass." Chris spat. The dragon born smashed the hilt of his sword into Chris's head, knocking him unconscious.  
-

Chris sucked in a breath to fill up his lungs. He felt very disorientated and dizzy. Chris tried to moves his arms put found them held in place by shackles. His head was absolutely pounding. Chris let out a groan of pain. All his limbs were sore and tired. He could barely remember what happened yesterday. All he did remember was hearing the dragon born shout then his body flying through the air, helpless. Chris assumed he eventual hit the ground, but what happened after that? Did he pass out? Was he knocked out? More importantly where was he now?

Chris heard a door open then close but was too tired, and worn, to lift his head. "Ah, so the young thief finally awakes." A voice chuckled. Chris let out an annoyed sigh as he recognized the voice. It was the bloody high elf Thalmor from the inn. "It's good to see you again too." The elf chuckled. "I told you wouldn't like what you found if you went outside." The elf savored the moment," Now that we will be spending more time with each other, I think it's about time I introduced myself. I am Cantor, head torturer for the Thalmor presence in Skyrim."

"G-go r-r-rot in Oblivion." Chris growled.

Cantor just laughed. "You know, you really are a fine specimen. You are very lean and resilient." Cantor looked at Chris with a curious look. "Tell me, how is it that you can steal something from right out in front of a man without being seen?"

"W-why would I tell you that?" Chris chuckled. As his senses came back to him, Chris found himself on a stretcher in some kind of torture dungeon.

"I can make your pain more bare-able." Cantor simply replied. Chris just laughed. Cantor let out a disappointed sigh and turned to a kit of medical tools by his side. He pulled out a small knife and grabbed a small bottle of poison. Cantor dipped the knife into the bottle, with care and pulled it out. He examined his blade then grinned at Chris. He traced the tip of the blade down Chris's bare chest. Chris let a scream of pain as the poison burned Chris's chest. Cantor smiled madly as Chris continued to scream. The burning just wouldn't stop. It didn't take long for Chris's tired body to give in to the pain. Chris let his mind slip away from his screams and from his pain.

"Chris, Chris!" An annoyed, giggly, cute, and girly, voice called Chris awake. "Wake up silly, it's time for you to go. The boat leaves soon." The girl continues. Chris knew exactly who she was. She was a beautiful dark elf girl with beautiful, short, black hair, and stunning eyes. She was the one who had stolen his heart. She was his world.

"But I don't want to leave you yet." Chris jokingly groans.

"Come on honey. Remember the plan! In three months, we will meet up in Layawiin and then we'll never have to leave each other's side." The girl explained happily.

"I can't wait." Chris smiled... Then made the mistake of opening his eyes. There he was, in a cold cell, hanging limply from the shackles that chained him the wall. Chris's limbs felt sore and stretched from his time spent on the stretcher and he had multiple new bruises and cuts. The cut down his chest still slightly burned, but nowhere near as bad as it initially had. Chris tried to get up but didn't have the strength. He just slipped back down, his head hanging. His wrist hurt from holding up all his wait in the shackles. Chris prayed for a break from the torture that way he could recover, but of course the world wasn't that merciful. Cantor came walking in, wearing his danmed Thalmor robes and smiling that mad smile. "Ah! So the thief remains unbroken! That's okay. I have more tricks." Cantor said, as if he was pleased that Chris refused to break. Cantor snapped his fingers and two Thalmor guards came in with a barrel. They sat the barrel down then unlocked Chris's shackles. Chris practically fell into their arms and they dragged him over to the barrel. They roughly pulled up Chris's chin so that he was looking at Cantor. Chris kept a defiant look on his face as Cantor smiled at him. "Well, let's begin then." Cantor nearly laughed with glee. He motioned the guards to continue. Chris tried to hold his breath as long as he could as they his head under the water.

Chapter 6: Unlikely Savior

Six days later...

Chris's body shivered as he waited in his cold cell. Chris was vaguely aware of the guard stepping into the cell with a tray of food. The guard set the tray down and Chris could feel him undo his shackles. Some thin was wrong. Chris never got food, and he wasn't supposed to be released unless Cantor was here. Chris struggled to look to see what was going on. He caught a glimpse of grey skin. Chris let out a tired sigh. What was happening this time? "W-what's g-going o-on?" Chris struggled to say.

"Hush little thief, unless you want to stay." A familiar voice. Chris's wrists came free and he fell forward into the elf's arms. "How is it you're so heavy but so skinny!" The elf exclaimed, "Can you try to stand up?" Chris fumbled with his legs to stand but they were too weak. "Okay, okay. Just try not to slow me down too much." The elf instructed. It took a while for Chris to find the elf's name in his cloudy brain. It was Vladimire. The elf from the cave.

"Halt! That prisoner is not aloud out of his cell unless the head torturer says so!" A voice shouted.

"And he says so! Cantor wants this one brought to his courters." Vladimire replied angrily, "Now, unless you want to take this boys place."

There was a long pause. "Fine go on." The voice growled.

Vladimire continued to drag Chris to who knows where. "That was close." Vladimire joked.

"N-no f-funny." Chris growled. Vladimire roughly pulled Chris up, cuasing a pained groan to escape Chris's lips.

"Sorry, I have to keep up the act if we want to get out of here." Vladimire seemed to be enjoying himself. Then he slowed his pace. "Boy, I think it's time you use that special trick of yours, else both of us are doomed. Here comes your torturer." Vladimire whispered. I can't control it. Chris told himself. But Vladimire didn't know that. Chris really didn't want to go back to his cold cell. Chris tried to imagine what everything looked like around him. "That'll have to do." Vladimire whispered as he sat Chris down against a wall. "Stay here. I'll be back for you." Vladimire instructed._ Where would I run off to?_ Chris thought. He was too weak to go anywhere.

"You there! What are you doing? I've never seen you before." Chris recognized the voice. It was Cantor.

"New sir. I'm a new guard. I'm patrolling the building." Vladimire replied.

"I know that, but what are you doing behind the self?" Cantor yelled.

"I saw a rat sir." Vladimire answered.

Chris could hear Cantor getting closer. He had two other people with him, and he wasn't believing Vladimire. Chris had to move. Chris used the wall to push himself up. It took a while but Chris somehow managed to get himself up. Chris let his body lean against the wall. He limped away from the cabinet and into a nearby room. There was a counter in the room Chris hid behind. Chris could hear a faint conversation outside. The conversation wasn't long. It ended very quickly. Chris waited to hear footsteps walk away then rushed himself back up.

"Little thief, little thief. Where are you?" Chris heard Vladimire whisper.

"O-over h-here." Chris silently called back. Vladimire turned the corner and looked down at Chris.

"Gods, boy, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" Vladimire states as he picks Chris back up, "Let's get out of here before..." Vladimire was cut off by shouts and running boot, "before that happens." Vladimire sighed. Vladimire threw Chris over his shoulder. Chris let out a groan of pain. This had to be the most embracing day of his life. Vladimire ran through the halls with Chris on the shoulder. Chris looked up to see soldiers running up behind them. He tapped on Vladimire's shoulder. Vladimire turned around and cast a rune on the ground. He ran forward the rune let out a blast of fire as the first guard stepped on the rune. Chris listened to the screams of agony. He couldn't wait to be out of this place.

Vladimire wrapped the last piece of bandage around Chris's arm. "There! That should do it!" Vladimire said proudly as he stepped back. Chris sat himself up against the head of the bed.

"Why did you come for me?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well, because you owe me 15,000 coin for not killing you!" Vladimire explained as if it was as simple as that. Chris could tell it was more.

"So you save my life after I ditched you, so you could get some gold?" Chris said unbelievingly.

"Yes." Vladimire replied, "Who was the man torturing you?" Vladimire asked, changing the topic.

"A Thalmor named Cantor." Chris spat the name with enough venom that it made Vladimire uncomfortable. Chris swore to himself that he'd get revenge on Cantor... and the damned dragon born.

Chapter 7: A Real Plan

Chris sat at the edge of the pool. He looked at his reflection in the water. He looked at his honey gold eyes. He needed to think of a plan. How would he get his gold back and get back at Cantor? Then an idea hit him. "Vladimire!" Chris yelled out, jumping up and running through the cave. "Vladimire! Where in Oblivion are you!" Chris yelled out. He turned a corner, he ran straight into Vladimire. Vladimire grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Slow down pup! Your ribs still aren't fully healed!" Vladimire demanded.

"I'm fine." Chris replied, "I have a plan."

Chris walked with Vladimire into Markarth. Chris climbed up onto one of the stands in the small market. "Good morning people of the Reach! My name is chameleon! I'm sure some of you already know me! I want you all to run to the Jarl and tell him to gather his Thalmor and guard!" Chris pulled down his hood and mask, "My name is Chris! And I am a forsworn agent!" Chris yelled with a grin, "And for those who do not know, I have a 300,000 bounty on my head!" Chris jumped off the cart and ran toward the gates. Next Chris had to make an appearance in Solitude.

~  
"Good people of Solitude!" Chris yelled out as he stood by the forge, "You all know me as Chamaeleon, but my real name is Chris! I'm a wanted fugitive! I'm sure you've seen the posters so let's cut to the chase! Next time you see the dragon born tell him... I challenge him to a battle of the voice! I'll shout him to pieces just like Ulfric did to the high king!" As guards came running towards him from castle Dour, Chris jumped down and ran out of the city. Next stop, Whiterun.

~  
"Good morning Whiterun! My name is Chris! I dare challenge the dragon born to a battle of the voice and the Thalmor to a battle of wits!" Chris yelled out as he stood in front of the shrine of Talos. Crowds had started to gather whenever he arrived in a city. The crowd cheered as Chris jumped away from a guard lunging at him and disappeared. Next stop, Riften.

"Thieving scum of Riften! I am the one who out-smarted the thieves' guild and made off with half of the Black Briars savings! I am here to challenge the dragon born to a battle of the voice and the Thalmor to the battle of the wits! I'm sure you'd all love to see me gone so tell them I'm ready! They better come at me with all the got!" Chris yelled from the top of the blacksmith's building. People cheered.

~  
Chris walked with Vladimire back toward. Falkreath. A group a imperial shoulders walked toward them. "Chris the werewolf. We are to take you take you to general Tulius." The lead soldier explained.

"What am I being charged with now? Public disturbance? Speaking out against the Thalmor? Stealing from the dragon born?" Chris smiled. Vladimire turned his head and lifted a grey eyebrow. "What? He deserved it. I'll give you your half when we get home." Chris smiled. Vladimire rolled his eyes.

"N-no. He wants to speak with you." The soldier replied. The got Chris confused.

"Why?" Chris asked. The soldier handed Chris a rolled up letter. Chris unrolled it and began to read.

_Chris,  
The soldiers who have handed you this note no nothing of its contents.  
You have dared to publicly speak up against the Thalmor and challenge the dragon born to a battle of the voice. I know not how you plan to accomplish these feats by yourself. I wish to meet with you, in private in Winterhold. It is my wish, and the empire's, to help you insult the Thalmor and cripple their progress. A no is a yes.  
Sincerely, General Tulius of the Imperial Legion_

Chris looked over at Vladimire, who was reading the note over his shoulder. "What do you think?" Chris asked.

"Your plan not mine. I'm in for the money." Vladimire replied with a shrug.

Chris looked at the soldiers. "Tell the general that I'd be pleased to meet him but I'm afraid I'm going to make a show at in Windhelm next." Chris replied. Chris quickly burned the letter with a very basic fire spell. "Sorry for the disappointment, but I just can't leave Ulfric's boys outta the fun. That just wouldn't be fair." Chris chuckled. He waved goodbye to the soldiers then walked away. "Hey Vladdy..." Chris began as they made their way.

The dark elf glared down at Chris, "I'm at least a hundred years older than you, never call me that." Vladimire growled.

"You ganna stop me?" Chris laughed, "Anyways, did you ever get my letter sent?"

Vladimire let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I sent it on a ship called the Northern Maiden." Vladimire replied, "Now, will you tell me why you wanted a letter sent all the way to Solsthiem?"

"You will see once we get to Winterhold." Chris smiled defiantly

"I should have killed you when I found you in my cave." Vladimire grumbled.

Chris chuckled. "But you didn't and now you get to satisfy your greed. Don't worry, the humiliation will be worth the pay elf." Chris replied.

"You better hope so, else I'll just kill ya' after this little adventure you got me stuck in." Vladimire joked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Did you just make a joke?" Chris laughed. Vladimire glared at him then swatted the back of his head, "'Ey!" Chris laughed. Something about the young boy made Vladimire feel alive again, but he wasn't going to tell the boy anytime soon.

Chapter 8: Pick Up

Chris and Vladimire walked towards the beginning of the bridge that led to the Mage's college. Vladimire raised his eye brows as he saw a beautiful, young, dunmer. She had short, dark, black-blue hair and sparkling red eyes. They reminded Vladimire of rubies. She wore the robes of house Telvani. On her hip was a frost enchanted, Nordic sword that was finely sharpened. She turned to face Chris and Vladimire as they stopped at the end of the bridge. "Chris!" Her voice was gentle and sweet. She lit up and ran down toward Chris. As she threw herself at Chris and wrapped her arms around him, Chris picked her up and swung her around effortlessly. "I got you letter and came as soon as I could! Oh I missed you so much." The girl explained gleefully. She gently grabbed Chris's face and began to kiss him. Chris did not protest until she paused to take a breath.

"Um, Vavori, don't you think this is a bit awkward for my college?" Chris chuckled as he nodded towards Vladimire, who stood with his mouth wide open.

"Oh! "Vavori began to blush, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She quickly apologized. She extended a hand. Vladimire did not fail to miss the silver ring, with a finely cut sapphire on it, on her ring finger. "I'm Vavori, Chris's fiancé." Vavori smiled.

"You're marring that!?" The words came out of Vladimire's mouth before he could stop them. Chris just smiled and laughed. He walked up and wrapped an arm around Vavori's waist.

"And do you have a problem with that... Vladdy?" Chris replied with a smirk. Vladimire growled.

Vavori looked at the two. "Now, now, Chris, let's not go teasing your partner, we still need him don't we?" Vavori said sternly. Chris just chuckled.

"As you wish, my radiant flower." Chris chuckled. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, hush you fool." Vavori demanded. Chris closed his mouth but still gazed at her with a ravenous look that was mixed with a deep love. "So, Vladimire, please tell me, how did you end up in a mess with this idiot." Vavori asked.

"He stumbled upon my hideout, badly injured. I was going to kill him but then he offered me money, and a lot of it." Vladimire replied with a short response. Something about the girl made her seem suspicious.

"Well, I thank you for not killing my Chris." Vavori smiled.

"Well, now that introductions are done, can I leave you two together for a while? I have a trap to trip." Chris more of told then asked.

"Of course. "Vavori smiled, "Be careful."

"As always, "Chris chuckled, "See you later Vladdy."

Chris walked into the inn. Tulius stuck out like a sore thumb in the inn. Tulius still hadn't noticed Chris. Chris took this as his chance to surprise Tulius.

Chris moved through the inn unnoticed. His movements were as smooth as liquid. Tulius sat in a corner, unnoticed by everyone else. Chris slowly slid a dagger out it's sheathe. As he slipped behind Tulius and slid the dagger onto Tulius's throat. "Let's go somewhere more... in my favor, to talk general. Too many ears and eyes, if you know what I mean." Chris chuckled as he whispered into Tulius's ear.

"I don't think so." A male voice said from behind Chris. Chris felt the tip of a blade against the back of his throat. "Give the dagger to the general Chris." Chris's heart froze. He recognized the voice.

"Cantor." Chris smirked devilishly, hiding his fear behind a mask of confidence. "Nice to see you again."

"As nice as it was to see your beloved Vavori?" Cantor chuckled.

Immediately, Chris's mask of confidence melted. "What have you done to her!?" Chris growled viciously, like a wild animal.

Cantor chuckled. "A-ha, there's the beast I've been hunting." Cantor said triumphantly, "it's okay, neither of them will be hurt, as long as you do as I say, and put down that dagger."

Chris looked around the inn out of the corner of his eyes. Everyone was gone. He was a danm fool! He and Vladimire had planned on everything but Cantor being here. But why wouldn't he be? Cantor had a bone to pick with Chris. Tulius raised his hand and Chris gave him the dagger. "I'm no stormcloak, sir, but they do have it right when they say your ancestor would feel disgraced by you actions with the Thalmor. Only a gutless man would work with them." Chris whispered into Tulius's ear, angrily.

"You no not what you talk of boy." Tulius whispered back as Chris put his arms up and stood up fully.

Chris turned around to face Cantor. "You got me, filthy altmer, now what?" Chris shot numbly.

"You cell is waiting for you. You have a date with the torture chamber." Cantor chuckled triumphantly. Chris just glared back at the smirking Thalmor agent. "Oh, what happened to all that bravado and swagger you carry around, little thief."

Chris let out a huffed laugh. "Still there," Chris replied, "you just don't deserve to see it." Cantor laughed. He pulled out shackles from a satchel on his hip. And as he looked down at Chris, Chris finally felt defeated, but there was no way in oblivion that Chris was going to let Cantor know.

Cantor leaned forward by Chris's face. "We've made a few upgrades on your bed." Cantor chuckled, referring to the stretcher. "I wonder, does your flesh still taste as sweet as before? "Cantor whispered hotly into Chris's ear. Fear broke through Chris's shield like a cannon ball. He couldn't move as Cantor brushed some of Chris's hair out of his face. "Such innocent flesh..."

Chapter 9: Beginning of the End

Chris squirmed in his shackles on the stretcher. They were tighter and now tiny little pins covered the insides. They scratched at Chris's skin, cutting it open and letting little bits of blood drip down. Chris heard the clack of boot and froze. Cantor quickly appeared in the torture chamber. "Oh look at what you've done!" Cantor exclaimed, "I haven't even touched you and you've already begun to bleed." Cantor wiped some of the blood off of Chris's wrist a licked it off his finger. "Mm. Just as sweet." Cantor ran his finger across Chris's lips. Chris quickly turned away, scratching up his neck. "You know, all this blood is yours. I ordered it to be left untouched till you return." Cantor sighed, looking away from Chris.

"Get away from me, you sick and twisted filthy vampire." Chris growled.

Cantor chuckled. "Oh, how I find it fun to tease you. How tempting it is to drink you dry, but then everyone would get suspicious." Cantor sighed, tracing a finger down Chris's chest. Chris involuntarily tightened his stomach. "I wonder, does this mean we won your game of wits or do you still have more planned?" Cantor chuckled. He lifted his hand away a gently picked up a small surgical blade off of a metal tray. "I'll find out eventually, first I need to open you up." Cantor grinned triumphantly. Chris noticed an orange glow to the blade. "I had these enchanted, I do hope you don't mind, it just makes it more fun this way." Cantor leaned forward, next to Chris's ear. He let the knife rest on Chris's bare stomach. Chris could feel it begin to burn his skin. "That's a nice girl you got there, by the way little thief, too bad you can't hear her screams."

"You filthy..." Chris began, he was cut off a scream tore from his mouth and the blade dug into his skin, searing everything it touched.

Vladimire listened to Chris's screams. It was the only thing, besides a steady drip from a leak in the ceiling, to listen in this damned cell. He knew he shouldn't have let Chris go into that inn alone. He also knew that he could escape this prison by himself any minute he wanted to. But something kept him here. Was it possible that Vladimire had _feelings_ for the little thief? No. No no no no no. How could he even think such a thought? Vladimire shook his head. He had to get those ideas out and escape. Vladimire heard rushed footsteps coming down the hallway. He was going to escape now.

Vladimire readied a spell in his hand. He could feel the electricity crackle in his hand. He got ready to use the electricity on the guard that was approaching. But it wasn't a guard that stood in front of Vladimire's cell, it was Vavori. "Vavori? How did you get out?" Vladimire asked, confused.

"I broke out, how else?" Vavori spat back. She pulled out two pins from her hair than began working at the lock with them. It didn't take long for Vavori to have the lock broken. "C'mon old man, let's go." Vavori instructed.

"I can find my own way out." Vladimire stated.

"No, neither of us are leaving till we save Chris." Vavori said angrily, "We have to get him out of here before Cantor bleeds him dry! And what about your money?"

"That boy got himself into this mess! Money, or no, I don't care anymore. I've had enough of these shenanigans and I'm ready to go back home." Vladimire replied. He needed to get away from the little thief and his tricks.

"Please, I can't break him out alone. We all could escape together, safely. I know a secret passage way out of her!" Vavori fought back, "And, maybe, once I make it out, I'll let slip the location of a vampire to the guards in Falkreath. They've been looking for you for a while now, haven't they?" Vavori smiled victoriously.

"You filthy little child." Vladimire spat. He hadn't fed since Chris had stumbled upon his cave. He knew his true nature was slowly relieving itself. But he didn't expect anyone to notice for another few days.

Vavori chuckled, "Good, now fallow me." Vavori instructed. Vladimire fell in step behind her reluctantly.

Chris struggled to breathe as he weakly fought against the restraints on his wrists. "Oh give up already, little thief, you're not getting away this time." Cantor chuckled as he continued to scribble down writings into his journal. Off in the distance, Chris thought he heard water. He thought of how good it would feel on his burnt skin. Cantor had used all sort of magic and poisons to conduct his torture. Cantor closed his journal then stood back up. His vampiric eyes glowed with hunger as he looked at Chris. "Unless you're willing to tell me your secret." Cantor said darkly as he approached Chris.

"W-what s-secret of mine is s-so valuable to y-you?" Chris weakly replied.

This sent Cantor into a rage. "The secret of how you disappear into thin air without potion or magic! How only the most keen eye can catch you!" Cantor yelled viciously.

Chris chuckled weakly. "I-I dunno, y-you yell me." Chris replied, "I-I've b-been asking th-that m-myself for a-a while t-too."

Cantor slammed his fist down by Chris's face. Chris instinctively flinched away. Cantor glowered down at Chris. Cantor smiled as he saw Chris flinch for the first time. "Fine, I see I need to use some new techniques." A small noise, one only Chris's trained ears could catch, grabbed his attention. Chris looked past Cantor to see Vladimire and Vavori. He could have sworn that he must have been the luckiest thief alive at that moment. Cantor noticed Chris's distracted gaze and quickly turned to look, but saw nothing. "What are you playing at little thief?" Cantor questioned.

A sly smile spread across Chris's face. "T-tell me Cantor, how upset would the Th-thalmor be if the public f-found out that you were a v-vampire?"

Chapter 10: The End

Cantor let out a growl. He spun around to retrieve a tool but instead found the point of a dagger being driven through his stomach. "No one hurts my thief." Vladimire smiled as he twisted the blade through Cantor's stomach. Cantor went to go speak but only coughed up blood. He held onto Vladimire's shoulder with a grip so tight, it was as if he was holding onto to the last bits of his life. As Cantor dropped to the ground, Vladimire pulled out the dagger. He turned to Chris and released his from the torture table. Chris weakly fell forward into Vladimire's arms. "Come on little thief, let's get outta here." Vladimire chuckled as he began to help Chris walk.

"I can walk on my own Vladdy," Chris began, "grab Cantor's body and let's make our way to Solitude." Vladimire scowled at Chris but still picked up Cantor's body. Vavori ran up and gave Chris a hug as they began to exit the room. She cast Vladimire a questioning look when she saw him carrying the body. Vladimire just shrugged. "We are going to hang him up in Solitude." Chris explained with a wicked grin.

They all hid out of sight after they had hung Cantor. When morning came, there was a sharp scream. People crowded around the hanging high elf that swung in the wind in his Thalmor robes. People pointed and exclaimed, especially when they saw what was written on the parchment that was held to his chest by a dagger._** Vampire**_ was written on it in big bold letters. Chris smiled at his work. The Thalmor would be thoroughly pissed and the people would demand an explanation as well. "Did you plan on being captured the whole time?" Vladimire asked as he realized that it was a very likely possibility.

Chris smirked. "Of course. I never would have let myself get captured again otherwise." Chris laughed. Vladimire and Vavori shot his angry glares.

"We were worried about you!" Vavori yelled. She punched Chris in the shoulder weakly.

Chris laughed. "C'mon let's get outta here. I still have to meet with the dragon born." Chris said. They all stood up and began to walk away down an old game trail, away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris, but I don't think that's going to happen." Vavori whispered.

Chris turned to face her, his innocent smile still on his face. "What do you mean V..." Chris began but was cut off as a blade slid into his stomach. Chris's smile faded as a sorrowful look of betrayal filled his eyes. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He watched the purple filaments of his soul swirl into something that was hidden in the pouch on Vavori's belt. "Wh-why?" He stammered as he felt his heart and will break. Vladimire stood aside, too shocked to do anything.

"Barbecue, even though I love you, my loyalty goes to the Thalmor first." Vavori explained then leaned in to whisper in Chris's ear, "But you won't truly die, your soul will always be with me." Vavori pulled the blade out with a twist and disappeared into the forest. Vladimire rushed to catch Chris as he fell.

"Come one little thief, don't die on me!" Vladimire begged. He had come to see the thief as something like a son to him. "It's not your time!" Vladimire pulled out a healing potion and poured it into Chris's mouth as the poor boy clung to life. The healing potion did nothing but prolong the inevitable, the wound was poisoned.

"V-Vlad," Chris coughed as he struggled to speak. Chris held out a small, folded piece on parchment. As Vladimire grabbed it, Chris's hand fell limp. Vladimire watched with tears as the boys chest shakily rose and fell for the last time as he exhaled his last breath. Vladimire looked at the parchment. As he unfolded it, he realized it was the map that the young thief had marked the location of his multiple stashes. Vladimire looked at Chris's still body.

"No!" He yelled out defiantly. He began to heal the wound. Once it closed, Vladimire picked up Chris gently and swiftly ran to his cave. He knew a way he could bring the little thief back, he would just have to seek the help of an old friend and venture into a dangerous place called the Soul Cairn. He was not going to let the little thief slip away this easily.

_**End of Part 1**_


End file.
